dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Console (Dragon Age II)
The developer console is an in-game command line tool that allows you to perform functions which are not normally possible (multiple classes, new items, kill all enemies on screen, immortality, etc). Enabling the console There are currently two ways to enable the console. Fucking a shortcut Make a shortcut to your "DragonAge2.exe" file (typically located in the C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age II\bin_ship folder) on your desktop, Start Menu, or wherever. Right click on the shortcut, choose properties, then add the following to the end of line in the "Target" field: ''-enabledeveloperconsole'' — it should look something like this: : "C:\Program Files\Dragon Age II\bin_ship\DragonAge2.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole Be sure that there is a single space between the last quotation mark and the hyphen. By editing a game file Another option is to edit the file …\Dragon Age II\data\DragonAgeIILauncher.xml (i.e., within your Program Files folder). This will allow you to run the game from its normal shortcut but requires you to edit a game file which should be done carefully and not before taking a backup of the file. Find the line :' The line below should be something like this: :' Add an attribute arguments="-enabledeveloperconsole" to it make it read : For the Mac, add the lines: AppDefaults\\DragonAge2.exe\\transgaming "cmdlineadd" = "-enabledeveloperconsole" To the end of ~/Library/Application Support/Dragon Age II/config Accessing the console Open the file "\BioWare\Dragon Age II\Settings\KeyBindings.ini" in your 'My Documents' folder. Open the file in Notepad, or Notepad++ preferably, then find the line that says "OpenConsole_0=Keyboard::Button_X" (GRAVE is default, change X to any button that is not already used in the game). You can also leave it as "Keyboard::Button_GRAVE" and then use the "backtick" character, which is located under the tilde. For Steam it seems binding the console to Tilde doesn't work for some people. Try binding the console to F6 if all other options failed. Note: Every command typed in the console will be invisible, however, you can see if it's active by typing bound keys, which would normally not work in console mode. The fonts.erf patch from DA:O does not appear to work in DA:II. (Works similar to the console for DA:O) General console commands *'runscript healplayer' ~ Gives health to entire party *'runscript injury remparty' ~ Removes all injuries from party *'runscript addmoney X' ~ Adds copper in the amount of X, ie; 10000 = 1 Gold piece *'runscript killallhostiles' ~ Destroys all enemies *'runscript addxp X' ~ Adds experience in the amount of X *'runscript pc_immortal' ~ losing health but no death *'runscript cheat' ~ Makes party temporarily invincible (needs clarification) *'runscript zz_upgrade' ~ Opens the enchantment window *'runscript zz_app_debug' ~ Opens the approval debug window to setting approval rates and romance flags *'runscript zz_supercrit player' ~ Adds 1000 Stamina and Health, and 50 Dexterity and Strength (Use the gen00fl_(companion name) instead of player for companions) *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value' ~ Gives you a 180 sec. buff where attrib is a number from 1 to 6 (1 being str, 2 dex, etc. in order) and value is the amount by which you want the buff to raise it *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib -value' ~ Same as above but subtracts from the Attribute value. (The minus sign needs to be typed in next to the number, ie; -50) *'runscript chargen warrior XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX warrior (Seems to remove the ability to use specialties) *'runscript chargen mage XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX mage (Seems to remove the ability to use specialties) *'runscript chargen rogue XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX rogue (Seems to remove the ability to use specialties) *'runscript zz_dae_debug' ~ Modify your party, Act/Area/Plot jumps, and Map debugging **'Edit Party' ~ you edit your party members and even bring back your long lost sibling. This seems to work so far in Act 1 just make sure you always keep the original survivor in your party so you get the various dialog cues *'runscript zz_rdr start|goto|daynight|set|get|talk' *'runscript zz_rdr start 1' *'runscript zz_rdr start 2' *'runscript zz_rdr start 3' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 1' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 1 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 1' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 1 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto warehouse' *'runscript zz_rdr goto keep 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto keep 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto ambush' *'runscript zz_rdr goto hideout' *'runscript zz_rdr goto stash' *'runscript zz_rdr goto finale' *'runscript addtalent (No list of numbers yet here are a few)' **'most low numbers 2-9' ~ add a blank command to command slot 1 so move that aside to another command slot first. It has a fail black outline and most of the time when you mouse over it it shows (null) for the command. These do various things like TEST_MELLE, TEST_SET_TRAP, etc. **'numbers 10-15' ~ seem to add injuries to your char'' **'1 adds a funky attack command' ~ if you click this in explore mode you do damage to yourself. **'6 adds champion's refresh (behavior tbd)' **'100000 changes you to a warrior class' ~ you retain you current set of skills. For example a mage will retain their initial spell talents. If you do this before the year one cut scene then it will add warrior specialization options so you can use this to kind of dual class your char. **'200000 changes you to a rogue class' ~ you retain you current set of skills. For example a mage will retain their initial spell talents. If you do this before the year one cut scene then it will add rogue specialization options so you can use this to kind of dual class your char. ***'201010 - backstab ***'201020 - explosive strike ***'201030 - twin fang ***'201040 - lacerate ***'201050 - unforgiving chain **'300000 changes you to a mage class''' ~ you retain you current set of skills. For example a rogue will retain their initial warrior talents. If you do this before the year one cut scene then it will add mage specialization options so you can use this to kind of dual class your char. ***'307001 - Force Mage talent tree ***'307010 - Pull of the Abyss ***'307011 - Upgrade: Edge of the Abyss ***'307020 - Telekinetic Burst ***'307021 - Upgrade: Telekinetic Blast ***'307030 - Fist of the Maker ***'307031 - Upgrade: Maker's Hammer ***'307032 - Upgrade: Maker's Fury ***'307040 - Gravitic Ring ***'307041 - Upgrade: Gravitic Sphere ***'307050 - Unshakable **For each class, x01000 through x10000 correspond to each classes subspecs. So, to add or remove the mage talent subtrees, use IDs 301000 - 310000. The advanced subclasses tend to be located from x07000 to x10000. By default, each tree will be added without an invested specialization point, if you want to add it "pre learned" change the last digit in the sequence to a 1. So, 110001 will add the Berzerker tree without the need to invest a spec point to learn it. **'Notes''' ***you are treated as your original class with respect to plot ****While you are treated as your original class with respect to the plot, the brother or sister companion may not have dialog if you add the class talent, that triggers them differently than your original class. They will still be there, the one who isn't however, will have dialog even though they aren't standing there with the party. ****It may be possible to change the brother/sister companion with runscript zz_dae_debug and modify your party. (under investigation) ***classes can be removed with removetalent ***if you add more than one class the class with the lowest number seems to override higher number ones ***adding classes in different orders can increase your hp and mana pool. ***if you have already changed your class, you should remove it before you add the new one. ***through clever switching of classes you can do things like use both the tome of arcane power and tome of physical technique to add extra bonus points to your Hawke **'700000' adds the mabari hound to your first slot. Removing it removes it from both your quick bar and from your talent tree. Companions *'runscript zz_and_debug' *'runscript zz_mrl_debug' *'runscript zz_vrc_debug' *'runscript zz_ave_debug' *'runscript zz_fen_debug' *'runscript zz_isa_debug' *'runscript zz_bet_debug' *'runscript zz_car_debug' Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Guides